


Natasha degrades as a русский

by Fjodor



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angry Natasha Romanov, F/F, Implied Sexual Content, Language Kink, natasha romanov speaks russian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-13 03:32:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18932533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fjodor/pseuds/Fjodor
Summary: wanda broke a rule and Natasha is bent on making clear that there are consequences to that...





	Natasha degrades as a русский

**Author's Note:**

  * For [greyishmilk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/greyishmilk/gifts).



> This work was inspired by
>
>> i want natasha to degrade me in russian fuck that would be the hottest thing ever
>> 
>> — s | colon jost hate account (@widowsromanova) [May 20, 2019](https://twitter.com/widowsromanova/status/1130597762335043585?ref_src=twsrc%5Etfw)
> 
> translations can be found by hovering over the russian text. 

The text had been very clear, ‘I know, go to the place and sit there, do not touch yourself or anything in there.’ having arrived almost twenty-five minutes ago, wanda had for just a moment thought that there was a possibility that Natasha had forgotten about her—there was a faint noise of footsteps coming closer and closer to where she was sitting. No-one had access to this floor of the compound outside herself and her. 

As the footsteps got to the door they stopped. She could imagine her standing there taking a moment to compose herself as she had seen whenever she had been taken along as a plus-one at dinners, she always took a moment to compose herself and be ready for whatever could be thrown at her. Here she didn’t have to do that, she knew who was in the room and she knew her more than wanda would have liked to let on. 

Cursing Tony for a moment when she missed the door opening and only noticing Natasha walking into the room, she was in her day to day outfit. The black top and leggings fit her well and really she could see again the reason she had fallen for her the moment that she saw her that first time. 

“Девочка,” she broke the silence, she said it quite a bit sterner than usual. “O чем ты думал," she continued walking up to her,“Я же говорил ,” she took another step, “чтобы сказать мне," step, “когда ты играешь с,” stopping right before where she had placed her feet, “сам.”

Silence fell again Nathasa looking down at her, she could see the fury behind her eyes. She knew that there was something coming that she wasn’t sure how she would like it.

“маленькая плохая шлюшка,” she called her after a moment, starting to walk slowly around her, “возбуждённый маленькая девочка,” followed quickly after. “Ты уже промокла?” she asked, leaving a pause for wanda to answer. 

“…” wanda tried to answer when a piece of cloth was tied around her head. “неважно, ты не почувствуешь облегчения сегодня вечером,” she told her, continuing on with her slow walk around her, “Я собираюсь доводить тебя до крайности столько раз, сколько захочу.”

“оставить вас там, чтобы вы подумали о том, что вы сделали, будет вашим наказанием,” she said as she walked over to the back corner behind her, she knew what she was getting but she didn’t want to spoil what was happening when she heard her walk back. When she felt Nat's hand pull on her wrist with some force and felt the rope on it she was sure that her panties would need cleaning when they would be done later that evening.


End file.
